Idaman
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: "Lebih baik mencintai diam-diam lalu melamarnya ketika sudah siap. Surga adalah balasan bagi mereka yang meninggal saat memerjuangkan cinta. Tapi itu memiliki syarat."/ Islamic Fanfic, DLDR lho :v


**Summary: "Lebih baik mencintai diam-diam lalu melamarnya ketika sudah siap. Surga adalah balasan bagi mereka yang meninggal saat memerjuangkan cinta. Tapi itu memiliki syarat."/ Islamic Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Special for: Teman-teman yang menunggu FF Islami**

**Romance/Spiritual**

**OOC, AU, ISLAM, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, DLDR**

**.**

**Semoga Ini Tidak Bertentangan Dengan Syariat**

**Aamiin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura gelisah karena mendengar lelaki idamannya, Sasuke akan segera menikah. Beberapa tahun lalu ketika masih SMA, dia mengatakan akan menikah tiga tahun setelah lulus. Saat itu adalah hari dimana Sakura menyatakan cintanya, mendapat penolakan dengan kata 'menikah'. Dan hari ini sudah tiga tahun. Kalau boleh bilang Sakura tidak rela kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang akan dinikahi oleh lelaki idamannya tersebut.

Setelah lulus SMA, Sakura bahkan mencoba memasuki Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang digubris atau yang kira-kira mendekati kata 'perempuan yang akan menjadi istri' darinya. Menguntit dan menggalau sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari Sakura.

Tidak sekedar menguntit biasa, Sakura perlahan mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan idaman yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan pada teman-temannya ketika ditanya. Kebetulan bagus Sakura sedang berada di tempat yang sama saat itu.

Perempuan idamannya adalah, pertama memakai jilbab panjang yang menjulur dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Nah saat mendengar ini Sakura membayangkan hantu yang tertutup kain dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu berterbangan menakut-nakuti seperti di film-film. Karena tidak mau aneh dan sesat, Sakura bertanya kepada mesin pencari di internet. Hasilnya Sakura memilih memanjangkan jilbabnya hingga sepanjang paha saja. Sakura tetap PD dimuka umum karena ada beberapa temannya yang memakai kerudung panjang sepertinya.

Ke dua, tidak ber_tabaruj_ atau berdandan, apalagi memakai parfum. Memakai jilbab sepanjang ini tanpa memakai parfum ataupun berdandan, bagaimana bisa? Kalau badannya bau ketek lalu orang lain yang menciumnya menatapnya jijik Sakura tidak mau. Tidak berdandan ini maksudnya apa? Bagaimana bisa perempuan tampil tanpa berdandan?

Tapi setelah mencobanya Sakura merasa takjub. Memakai jilbab panjang ternyata lebih nyaman. Sakura jadi tidak sering berkeringat dan rasanya lebih adem karena jilbabnya tidak ketat dan melindunginya dari cuaca panas maupun dingin. Saat matahari sedang terik, saat yang lain memakai payung untuk melindungi kulit putih mereka, Sakura bisa melenggang bebas karena kulitnya terjaga. Saat cuaca dingin orang-orang memakai jaket tebal, meskipun sedikit dingin tapi tanpa memakai jaket pun Sakura tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Ke tiga, pintar masak. Untuk yang satu ini meskipun Sakura belum pernah mendalami _skill _memasaknya tapi cukup yakin kalau ia bisa memasak. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak ingin suaminya nanti memakan masakan tidak enak dan hanya percobaan darinya, tapi belajar dari nol dan suami merasakan masakan dari tidak enak sampai enak, itu lebih _amazing!_

Ke empat, rajin sholat. Begini-begini Sakura tidak lagi meninggalkan sholat, jadi Sakura merasa dirinya sudah masuk kategori.

Ke lima, tidak suka berpacaran dan lebih memilih jalan ta'aruf yang syar'i tentu saja tidak ada tatap muka, tidak ada chatting, tidak ada obrolan, tidak ada hal-hal romantis lainnya. Untuk yang satu ini Sakura merasa tidak PD. Bagaimana bisa menyukai seseorang tapi tidak boleh melihat ataupun mengobrol dengannya? Kalau seperti itu bagaimana caranya cinta untuk tumbuh?

Terakhir yang ke enam, mau dibimbing. He? Hanya dibimbing, kan?

Kalau melihat penampilan dan bagaimana Sakura berubah sekarang. Satu-satunya ciri wanita idaman yang tidak bisa disanggupi dan dinalarkan oleh Sakura hanya yang ke lima. Anggap saja ciri ke tiga itu bonus buat suaminya.

Sakura mulai memikirkan suami karena kasusnya tahun ini lelaki idamannya akan menikah! Daripada berkhayal jadi pacarnya, Sakura lebih memilih membayangkan kalau dirinya lah yang akan dinikahi oleh lelaki idamannya tersebut.

Kelas sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang menulis entah apa. Teman-teman yang lain sudah bubar. Saat-saat sedang asyik melirik lelaki itu, Sakura tersentak karena diajak berbicara.

"Boleh aku meminta alamat rumahmu? Ayahmu akan berada di rumah jam berapa saja?"

Tanpa curiga-curiga Sakura menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan jam berapa saja ayahnya akan berada di rumah. Eh, jarang-jarang lho diajak bicara seperti ini. Mungkin dia ada perlu dengan ayah Sakura? Tapi perlu apa, ya? Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sasuke menanyakan alamatnya dan Sakura menanti lelaki itu yang kemungkinannya akan datang ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Mungkin Cuma tanya alamat, ya? Sakura mendadak sedih karena terlalu berharap.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dan sudah satu minggu saat hari libur kuliahnya, Sakura dikagetkan karena Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Anehnya ayahnya lah yang bersemangat dan segera menyambutnya. Kalau Sakura? Jangan ditanya, Sakura segera lari menuju kamarnya untuk merapikan jilbabnya dan sedikit memoles bedak. Ah, ber_tabaruj_ dikit tak apalah asal tidak kelihatan.

"Sakura~." Suara sang ayah terdengar memanggilnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya lumayan dan tidak kucel Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Eh, eh, eh, itu yang datang sama Sasuke, siapa? Err jangan bilang itu orangtuanya?

Sakura segera ambil duduk di samping ayahnya, karena orang yang Sakura anggap adalah orangtuanya Sasuke terus-terusan memandanginya, mau tak mau Sakura menunduk karena malu. Tak lama Ibunya datang membawakan minuman dingin dan ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke datang mau lamar kamu. Kamu mau tidak?" Tanya Kizashi yang mencoba bertanya pelan-pelan pada puterinya ini.

"Eh?" Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak menatapnya dan memilih melirik guci di sudut ruang tamu. Lalu Sakura menatap ayahnya.

"Beberapa hari lalu, _Tou-san_ bertemu Sasuke di jalan. Sasuke bertanya alamat rumah pada _Tou-san_ dan tidak tahunya ada urusan sama _Tou-san_." Jadi itu alasan Sasuke tidak datang-datang? Sudah bertemu di jalan toh. Terus kenapa bisa sampai lamaran begini? Pipi Sakura serasa memanas saat ingat kini dia sedang di lamar.

Tapi lamarannya Sasuke biasa banget meski penuh kejutan begini. Tidak ada cincin dan bunga juga kata-kata romantis. Eh, yang terpenting tidak diucapkan pada Sakura tapi pada ayahnya, Kizashi.

"Awalnya _Tou-san_ kaget tapi kalau lihat Sasuke memang serius seperti ini, Tou-san tidak menolak. Sekarang tinggal keputusan dari kamu saja." Jantung Sakura kenceng dadakan.

Sasuke mau dengar jawabannya, kan? Tatap Sakura donk~. Ah, percuma. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menatap Sakura kecuali kalau tidak sengaja.

"Aku mau." Jawab Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya tidak bisa ditahan untuk melukiskan senyuman saat mengatakannya. Berakhir dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menutupi mulutnya yang menampilkan senyum yang tidak bisa ditahan. Sakura ingat ada orangtua Sasuke di sini, jangan bersikap memalukan! Batin Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang mau saling ditanyakan?" Ibunya Sasuke bertanya. Sasuke tampak menunduk dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu tentangnya karena bersekolah di tempat yang sama enam tahun ini, _Kaa-san_." Ini adalah jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa ... kenapa Sasuke melamarku? Waktu SMA dulu kan aku ditolak ...?" Boleh bertanya kan? Kalau pertanyaan seperti ini Sakura boleh tanyakan, kan? Boleh, kan?

"Sasuke, jawab." Ibunya Sasuke menyikut pelan Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Entah kenapa Ibunya Sasuke tampak antusias sekali.

Sasuke tampak menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan mati kecuali Allah."

"Lebih baik mencintai diam-diam lalu melamarnya ketika sudah siap. Surga adalah balasan bagi mereka yang meninggal saat memerjuangkan cinta. Tapi itu memiliki syarat."

"Syarat utamanya adalah bisa menjaga hati dari membayangkan sesuatu. Meskipun aku tertarik padamu sejak SMA dan aku sempat kaget karena dapat pernyataan cinta. Sungguh saat itu aku menyayangkan tindakanmu karena tidak berpikir jauh sepertiku."

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kalau aku mengatakan aku akan menikah tiga tahun lagi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu. Tetap menyukaiku atau menyerah dan berpacaran dengan yang lain. Aku tidak menyangka kalau penampilanmu malah berubah sangat jauh, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku mulai berpikir kembali, mungkin aku akan coba melamarmu."

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah mendengarnya. Gila, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari Sasuke selain saat-saat presentasi di depan kelas. Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura sejak SMA? Hebatnya ada laki-laki yang menolak perempuan yang disukainya.

"Jadi, maharnya ingin kuberikan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tentang mahar, ada banyak sekali yang Sakura inginkan. Tapi ia takut kalau permintaannya ini memberatkan Sasuke.

"Cincin saja." Akhirnya Sakura memilih hal yang mainstream saja.

"Berapa gram?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah ehm ..." Sakura ingin menyebut 'Sasuke-kun' tapi tidak PD jika di depan orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit Kizashi-jiisan." Sasuke berdiri diikuti kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang masih duduk.

_Lho? Sudah mau pulang saja?_ Batin Sakura.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok." Ini adalah ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah Sasuke tidak ada lagi, Sakura menatap ayahnya. "_Tou-san_, besok ada apa?"

"Akad nikahmu."

"Heee~?!"

Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi puteri satu-satunya yang panik dadakan dan bertanya-tanya tentang: Tidak ada baju pengantin?

Namun mulutnya membungkam saat Ibunya mengeluarkan kotak besar yang ketika dibuka berisi gamis berwarna biru donker beserta jilbabnya. Memang biasa saja dan tidak tampak 'wah' tapi inilah pakaian pengantin para wanita muslimah. Cukup tampil cantik apa adanya, tidak ada perhiasan dan ... eh ada cadarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**:p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
